Sky's Magical World of Skylands
Sky's Magical World of Skylands '''is my view of Skylands. This world contains all of the places that people roam, all of the culture that Skylands provides, and all of my Skylanders that are currently protecting Skylands right now. '''Don't judge, please! Skylanders/People Sky As you may or may not know, I have counterparts of myself in the different universes that I create. Sky is my Skylands counterpart. His appearance is usually in a light-blue wizard suit, with lightning bolts all over it. He is the main Portal Master in Skylands. He is known for being the only good hearted Portal Master who still lives in Skylands. He also helps the Skylanders battle the Chum Chewers that threaten Skylands. Sky is usually seen armed with a spell book and a wand, in which he uses to summon mythological beings of different elements. Those times when Sky is not constantly waving his wand, he brings his trusty "Phantom Saucer". Those few times he doesn't have either of them, he does have a powerful water gun at hand. He has an interesting personality, as he is an introvert, but somehow is surprisingly funny (Even if he doesn't try to act that way.). Sky enjoys hanging out with High Voltage, Soda Pop, and the rest of the Skylanders, no matter is they are battling Chum Chewers, pranking Mabu, or exploring Skylands, High Voltage High Voltage is one of Sky's best friends. Although he wears a heavy metal suit, his true species is a fireball, High Voltage changes clothing from time to time. His usual clothing is composed of a golden heavy-metal suit, with red flames decorated all over. On special occasions, he paints his flames indigo (or in game, he is known as Legendary High Voltage.). In the dark and dangerous Shadow Realm, he has a dark counterpart, otherwise known as Dark High Voltage. High Voltage acts serious most of the time, but is very excited when Sky shows up. He is known for being the oldest sibling of Punk Shock and Retro Active. High Voltage is also the leader of the Infinity Main Six, a team of Sky's main six core Skylanders from Skylanders: Infinity. As High Voltage first met the Skylanders, he originally fought with explosives and a wooden staff. Later on, he fought with a Jellyfish Slingshot. Now, he is seen with a Jellyfish Launcher, even though it only launches jelly. High Voltage spends most of his time on Infinity Island, leading the Infinity Main Six to eternal victory over the Chum Chewers, and all time with Sky apparently. Soda Pop Soda Pop is another one of Sky's best friends. Everyday, he wears his "Safety Suit", and his trusty red boots and gloves. Soda Pop is known for being High Voltage's second-in-command on the Infinity Main Six, and the leaders of the Flying Aces, a team of Jet Pack wielding Skylanders. Not much is known about him, as he disappears into the sky when the moon rises. He also shares some similarities to High Voltage in a few ways. Like High Voltage, Soda Pop is mainly serious and likes to take charge of a group. Soda Pop is armed with bottle rockets and a soda jet-pack, as said before. Soda Pop runs his continuous cycle of waking up, hanging out with his teams, and then disappearing without a trace. Slapper Slapper is one of Sky's most serious friends. Sky has sadly never seen Slapper smile in his life, mainly because of his jaw being positions in a way that can't make him smile. The black, one-eyed tar monster is known for being the MVP of the Infinity Main Six, let alone is a valuable member of the Infinity Main Six. Slapper is also known for being a member of Terrafin's Juicy Gym, a gym that Terrafin opened up, that punching or kicking Skylanders usually hang out at. He is always serious 24/7 and fights very hard when it comes to facing his friends. Slapper is armed with red karate gloves, and even though they are made of foam, they feel like hardcore metal. At the end of the day, Slapper heads back to his home in the Tar Pits, and hides for the rest of the night. Skate Punk Skate Punk is one of Sky's funniest friends. Let alone that, he is also Sky's skating teacher. Folks don't really like hanging around him that much, because he has a mixture of the Flu, and Amazonia. His friends do still respect Skate Punk as a person, and love his fighting style. Skate Punk appears as a normal teenager. He has blue skin and wears a different outfit everyday. His usual one is a black helmet, with a shirt that says "Skate 4 Life" on the front, and "#Selfie" on the back, and black sweatpants. If you first meet Skate Punk, his usual weapons that he carries are not his true weapons. He usually carries his father's wooden cane, his skateboard and his helmet, but he does like to infect enemies with his sicknesses. Sky and the rest of the Infinity Main Six (Yes, he is another member of the IMS) find him crazy and annoying, mostly annoying, but Skate Punk does make his way to the Legendary Hall of Fame. Laughing Stock Laughing Stock is one of Sky's friends. He is also best friends with High Tech. This Laughing Robot spends his days doing what he does best: laughing! Some people, including Sky, think that the green, tornado-bellied robot's laugh is annoying. However, it's pretty useful for killing enemies. Laughing Stock is the fifth member of the Infinity Main Six. He is also the founder and builder of the Laugh and Strike Clubhouse, High Tech and Laughing Stock's home aside from the Construction Clubhouse (Infinity Main Six's clubhouse). Laughing Stock runs the endless cycle of creating Laughing Clones and annoying enemies to death. High Tech High Tech and Sky don't talk that often, but they are still good friends. He is best friends with Laughing Stock. When it comes to battle, High Tech would do anything to protect his friends. High Tech is the last member of the IMS, and has built all of the cool gadgets for the Infinity Clubhouse. Armed with a bottom half jet, a laser pointer, an endless supply of bombs, and other dangerous inventions and explosives that will make enemies afraid of him. High Tech always tries to build at least one new invention to add to his inventory. High Pitch Path Breaker = Gallery Akylands.jpg|Skylands Category:Sky's Magical World of Skylands Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Areas Category:Blind's Areas